Just you and Me
by fujinakaheero
Summary: A Fujin and Seifer story, I don't see much of these made any more. Ignore the first story thing at the very top of it, i typed this story a while ago i just never posted it on here. R&R plz. I hope u all like this, I just wrote ch 2 last night so ya. Jus
1. Default Chapter

Just You and Me

I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters and if I did then I would be to rich to be on here.

Author: This is my first fic on here so be nice. This story involes

mostly Seifer and Fujin so if you like this pairing then please read on.

Chapter 1: The New beginning of the Old End

"Yo Fujin what was that for ya know?" asked Raijin who was now soaked and in the water. Fujin looked over at Seifer who was still laughing at Raijin.

"BRAGGED" she Fujin in her usual loud voice.

"Hey I just caught a fish, ya know. I was happy that I that I caught one before anyone else did, ya know." said Raijin trying to get up. "Yo Fu, could ya help me up, ya know." said Raijin who was now holding his hand out to Fujin, expecting her to help him up. Fujin eyed it but grab his hand.

THUMPSPLASH

Seifer looked up and saw Fujin get pulled into the water by Raijin who was now tryiung to stay above the water and catch his breath yet doubled down in laughter. Seifer laughed harder as Fujin appeared above the water, hair now in her face and her eye patch had fallen off. She covered her scar with her hair.

"RAGE!" she yelled.

"Ha ha ok, ok calm down sis. Seifer will help ya out of the water, ya know." said Raijin who grabbed Fujin bye he waist with his big hands and lifted her to Seifer.

Seifer grabbed her hands but instead got pulled down by the force of Raijin and Fujin. They always thought alike. He fell with a big SPLASH

"Ahh!! Fujin! How dare you!" yelled Seifer when he got back up to the surface of the water.

"Payback for laughing at me." Said Fujin.

Seifer looked at her weird. Did she just say a whole sentance without yelling. Raijin had the same thought and dropped Fujin in the water again with shock. She came up to the surface again even more pissed off then before.

"Hey why did u do that Raijin!" she asked.

"Fu-Fujin u-um... did you just notice that your not talking in your normal one of two word sentaces?" asked Seifer who still looked at Fujin in mild shock.

"What? Oh I've been talking like this for along time just... not around anyone or when theres people around." She whispered her last sentance. She then hopped out of the water and onto the deck. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel and get dried off. Maybe then you two will stop... oh nevermind." she said covering her eye again with her hair and grbbed her eye patch then ran back to the hotel.

"Wow, never knew she got her full speech back, did you? Freaky, ya know?" asked Raijin who looked at Seifer.

"No she never told me. Wonder why she never told us?" said Seifer now climbing out of the water.

"Me too, ya know." Raijin then climbed out of the water and onto the deck.

Meanwhile Fujin started to run the bath and get undressed out of her normal outfit. Why did I do that. I wanted to keep that secret I didn't want them get excited at something might not last. But I hope it does. The doctor said it would last so I hope it does. She turned the tap off and stepped into the wramth of the bath. The heard their hotel room door open. She heard Seifer and Raijin's voices as they entered the room. She looked to check that the door was locked and then turned away. She started to think about Seifer and how he had laughed. A real laugh, she hadn't heard him sound happy for a long time. He'll never like someone like me though. I'll never be good enough for him. He wants someone normal, but I'm not normal. The truth really does hurt.

Soon she was out of the bath and dressed in her night wear which was only a tank top and black silk shorts. She opened the door and saw both Seifer and Raijin sitting on the couch and watching t.v.

"BED. NIGHT." said said in her usual voice and headed to the bedroom which her and Seifer had to share since Raijin took most of the bed and would probably kill one of the if he moved. So Seifer and her were forced to share the other bed. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed her hair brush but noticed that there was a rip in her shirt. "Shit this one was one of my favorite shirts too. Oh well." She walked over to where her clothes laid in a small pile and grabbed another tank top. She took off the shirt she was wearing when Seifer came walking in. He froze at the sight before him. Fujin stood there for a second before covering her now exposed breast. Seifer began to feel a bulge rise in his pants. "U-uh s-sorry Fu, didn't think you would be up still." he said scratching the back of his head and began to blush. Great Alamsy, just fucking great, blush so she knows how you feel about her, you know shes not into you. he thought to himself.

"Um.. its ok Seifer." She turned around so her back faced to him and put her tank top on then turned back around to face him.

Damn, she looks good with that shirt hell she looks good in anything. Wish she would wear stuff like that more often though. Seifer thought as he stood there staring at Fujin.

"Well, um, I'm gonna go to bed now. Night Seifer." she told him before heading to the bed and curling under the covers.

Must NOT go jump in the bed and kiss her. She'll hate me forver if I do Seifer kept thinking this and finally walked out of the room.

"Yo boss you ok? You look lik something just happened with you and Fujin, ya know." Said Raijin who was sitting on the couch watching a movie they had bought.

Seifer had to give the guy some credit he was smarter then he looked.

"Well when I walked into out room I kinda walked in on Fujin when she was getting changed then I kinda got the urge to just wrap my arms around her and kiss her. Weird huh?" said Seife, hoping his albino friend didn't hear any of this.

"You must really like her, huh boss? Why don't you tell her how you feel? You never know she might like you too, ya know?" Raijin knew how both Seifer and Fujin felt for one another yet both were afraid that the other would hate them if they told each other how they felt.

"Raijin you know I can't. She'll hate me, man why does love have to be so complicated? Shes like a sister to me but yet I want her to be more then that, I want her man!"

In the other room Fujin laid there, taking in everything Seifer was saying about Fujin. All this time I was afraid to tell him, yet he likes me back. Maybe I should show him how I really feel. Tomorrow I shall start. She smiled to herself then the door opened. Seifer walked in. Thinkin that Fujin was sleep he looked at her. She was like an angel to him, one that he wanted to make his. He took off his boots, next came trench coat then pants and finally his shirt. He walked over to the other side of the bed with only his boxers on. He laid down and slimbed under the covers. He moved a little closer to Fujin who just laid there, he wanted to wrap her in his arms and just hold her. He moved closer, close enough that their hips touched. He always wanted to be close to her afraid that if he wasn't something bad may happen.

In the morning Seifer woke up, feeling something warm within his arms, he opened his eyes to see fujin curled next to him. What the heck? How'd we get like this, oh well looks like I better enjoy it now cause its probably gonna be my last time like this with her. he thought and with that he pulled her closer to him. With that movement she awoke to find herself in Seifer's arms. He just looked at her and she smiled at him. It was like heaven for her.

"Morning Seifer." she said to him and then moved closer to him.

Seifer closed his eyes ready to get hit Oh shit, shes gonna kill me and... hold on shes moving closer to me...

"Morning Fu." he said back

"Are you ok. You sound like something is wrong. Is this wrong that were doing this?" she asked and looked up at him.

"No it isn't wrong, its just I thought that..." he never did get to finish his sentance. Fujin moved towards his lips and kissed him. Pouring all her pent up emotion into that single kiss. She pulled away and looked at him, he never did kiss back. She ran toways the bathroom. He hates me I know it! she thought tears starting to build.

hides behind computer desk don't hurt me, Listen if you didn't like this story then you shouldn't have even decided to read it. Like I said I'm more of a big Seifuu person so don't flame me plz!.

Next chapter is coming up soon, I'm not gonna say anything about it, its just a continuation of what happened in this story. I have lots of chapters to this story but I have to type them down on the computer first.

Seifer: Hey Fu, remember that, that was so funny when Raijin pulled you in the water, man you looked like a sewerrat from where I was standing.

Fujin: RAGE!! Kicks Seifer in the shins

Seifer: Oww Goddammit, what do you wear steal toe boots or something?

Raijin: I think she does boss. Wanna find out. Grabs Fujin and pulls one of her boots off

Seifer: Ahh she does, Fujin you know better then to wear those, you could kill someone with that kick of yours and these boots.

Fujin: Be happy I don't kill you!


	2. Things that shouldn't happen

A/n: Hey everyone! Long time no see... okay well so I haven't decided to write another chapter for this story since now. But hey I was kinda bored and I was writing another Sei/Fu story, so I thought maybe I could use it for this one... meh who cares. Sorry to the people that have read this story and was waiting for an update, I just haven't been inspired to write this one. But today is a new day lol. No.. not really anyways hope you like this! I have seem to have a lot of idea's in my head today. I've already made 2 new strories and posted them on here which is kinda just weird ya know. Anyways on with the long awaited story of the complicated lives of Seifer and Fujin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters in it though I wish I did cuz that would be awesome... anywaysI'm on a caffine high today so I hope this story turns out okay!!!!

Chapter 2

Fujin locked herself in the bathroom as she just reflected on what she did. How could she have been as stupid enough to kissher boss, kiss Seifer? The answer still wasn't fully in her mind either. She looked around the bathroom to find some of her clothes that she could put on and then leave. She found a dark grey shirt with her dark blue jeans, she decided that they were good enough and would do. After she put them on she brushed her hair then went out of the bathroom. Seifer was sitting therestill in his boxers waiting for her to come out. Though she paid no attention to him and grabbed her steel-toe boots and put them on. She grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door. She needed some fresh air at this point even a friend to turn to.

"Fujin, where are you going? We need to talk." Seifer finally said, though softer then his normal loud voice.

"OUT." Seifer cringed, she had went back to her normal talk of speech.

"Where?" Does he not get it, I don't want to talk, Fujin thought as she turned her now angry face towards Seifer.

"Listen Seifer! I'm not another one of your blonde bimbo's. I'll never good enough for you. You'll find someone better soon and then leave me. I'm not going to be around for that. FORGET IT!" She yelled her last sentance and walked out.

Seifer sat there stunned at what just happened. I hurt her to many times before, I know it. I thought of her as just my second in command and part of my posse. That was until I got put in the time compression. Fujin was the only one that was on my mind. She was the one that I knew would save me. At first I asked why, then I figured out that I loved her and I still do. I just... am to afraid to tell her so I go running to other girls. Gods why do I do stupid things all the time? Seifer fell back on the couch and just laid there hoping Fujin would come back soon.

Fujin walked into an apartment and buzzed one of the people near the top floor.

"Who is it?" a man's voice came on the intercom

"FUJIN" she tried to say, without letting her voice tremble. He buzzed her in and met her half way down the stairs.

"Fujin what's wrong? What happened?" Devin asked her as he looked at her with sympathy.

"C-can I stay at your place. I-I..." tears started to fall down her pale cheeks as she tried to explain what had happened between her and Seifer. Devin put his arms around Fujin and began to lead her back up the stairs to his apartement.

When they got inside he brought Fujin to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. He went over to the stove and began toheat some water to make some hot chocolate. "So- um do you want marshmellows with your hot chocolate or whip cream."

Devin looked at Fujin with a silly grin. Fujin looked at him, and grinned as she saw his face. "See that's the Fuj I know and love." He winked at her and grabbed two mugs.

"Devin... thanks and I think I'll have both." She said as she went to the 'fridge to grab the whip cream. Slowly an idea cameto mind... an evil idea at that. She put some whip cream on her finger and slowly walked up behind him. He turned around to see what she was doing but regreted it soon after as he saw Fujin put whip cream on his nose then his forehead.

"I have to say white is deffintly your color." She said as she began to laugh. Things were better for the time being and Devin was happy that she was. He had never told her that he had developed feelings for the smaller albino. Though to most people it would be hard to imagin. He always wondered if she felt somethingfor him but knew for a fact that, that answer would be a no for her heart belonged to Seifer even if he didn't return her feelings. He went to the sink and washedthe whip cream off of his face and joined Fujin on the couch after popping in a movie called, 'Hellsing' which was a anime. They both sat there and watched theepisodes that they had rented. It was around two in the morning before the two decided to turn in for the night.

Fujin looked at Devin than at the bed than at herself, unsure what to do, she had nothing to wear for the night. Devin now understanding this grabbed one of hisbaggy t-shirts and a pair of pj bottoms from one of his drawers and handed it to her.

She went to the bathroom and changed. She felt so content at the moment, no Seifer to worry about and no stress on money either. It was nice to just be able to have one normal night without being harassed by everyone else. She felt wanted tonight and felt loved by someone.

She came out of the bathroom and put her clothes on the chair by the bed before climbing in beside Devin. Just for tonight she wanted to feel how it felt to beloved.

Devin was waiting for her when she arrived back in the room, he watched as she layed in the bed and than not even noticing it until their noses were almost touching, she was trying to kiss him. Of course he didn't pass up the oppertunity to do such a thing.

That night she learned what sex and love-making is, not knowing that in the morning she would feel guilty for playing with one's emotions and not knowing thatdoing such a thing would just complicate things even more with the man she truely loved.

(MEANWHILE BACK IN THE HOTEL ROOM)

Seifer layed on the bed that him and Fujin usually shared every night, tonight was different though because she wasn't there beside her. He had gone to far thistime and he knew she wouldn't be back tonight, she was probably at another hotel that was away from him. He had a sudden urge to just get up and find her,he was so use to just having people come back to him begging for forgiveness that what Fujin was doing didn't seem right to him at all.

"Yo man, staying up wont make fujin just appear, ya know? You should really get some sleep, look for sis tomorrow when you and her are on alittle bit of betterterms, ya know." Though Seifer hated to hear the guy say "ya know" over and over again he did have a point. Maybe just letting her blow off some steam wouldhelp both of them out.

Slowly he let his eyelids drop, letting sleep take over him slowly. Just as he was out he was dreaming of fujin again, like every other night. This time it was moreof a nightmare, instead of the romance stuff that happened between the two, she was fucking another guy that had no face. She was looking at him with a evilgrin on her face as she rode him and watched Seifer's reaction to her gestures.

He wanted to scream out to them, to tell them to stop what they are doing. That fujin was his and no one elses.

If only he knew that his dream was really true in another bedroom without another's eyes to watch the events inside. If only he knew that this fight would bringonwrong things in the future. That sometimes you should just go with your heart and not your brain. If only Raijin was smart another to keep his mouth shut for once so he wouldn't screw things up more than they have already.

(DEVIN'S ROOM)

Fujin stared at the ceiling, Devin was asleep beside her with his arms wrapped around her. Both were naked and everything was skin against skin. Fujin stilljuststared at nothing.

She had not meant for this to happen but all things considered she thought it would help, but it just made it worse. How was she going to tell Devin in the morningthat the whole thing really only was a one-night stand and that she just wanted to be loved by someone for the night? More and more questions began to float up in her mind.

Did they have safe sex? Fujin couldn't remember, but than she knew that she saw nothing be put on. Her eyes widdened more at the realization of what she just did and what effects she could have next....

TBC

A/N: WOW!!! I finally posted this chapter on the computer!! Yay! Anyways yes, I think this is a short chapter but I think it will be longer in the next chapter.So anyone have any ideas what just happened to her? Well that's if anyone even reads this. It's not yaoi and it doesn't have all the main pairings as most storiesdo because I don't like some of them. This is however one of my favorite pairings for FFVIII so deal with it and if u don't like it don't read it. Sound good? GOOD!

Anyways hope u like

Ja Ne!

Fujinakaheero


End file.
